The New Guardians
by ShadowTheSage
Summary: Pitch Black, Johns Armstrong, and April Fool plan together to destroy the Guardains for reasons unknown. The Man in the Moon calls the Guardians to tell them that he has chosen three more Guardians. They don't know why T.M.I.M. would want three more to join them, but Jack goes to get them. He is not ready for what he is going to face. Yaoi and Het. Beware!
1. Chapter 1

Hello. First I do not own Rise of the Guardian. Second please enjoy, and tell me if you see any mistakes.

Chapter One

North Pole-

Jack had saw the aurora arboreal and came right away. As he walked into the room that the others were in, Bunny and North were talking loudly with Tooth flying around in really no direction and Sandman trying to get the others to look at something. Jack calmly walked up to Sandy.

"So what's up this time?" Jack asked Sandy.

Sandy showed him a picture of the moon. "Hey guys! Sandy says that Moony wants us!" The others stopped what they were doing and looked up. The full moon seemed even brighter than ever. Suddenly a shadow appeared in the area lit by the moon. The shadow took the form of Pitch and two other figures; one looked familiar to the Guardians. All was quiet as everyone tensed and stilled.

"So _he_ is back..." Jack broke the silence. Everyone twitched when the shadows shivered and started to change form. When it stopped, what had been Pitch and two other figures was showing three new people. People that everyone had met at least once. North looked up at the moon.

"What do _they_ have to do with Pitch?" he said in his heavy Russian accented voice. The shadows disappeared and suddenly the moon glowed so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes. When the moon light died down a little bit, they looked up to see the light had landed on a the lunar crystal. They walked (or flew in Tooth's case) to said crystal. They stared into it and saw the same three figures that they had all seen before though only an outline of them. North turned quickly to look at the moon.

"Why them? They would never be of any help to us!" North said in anger. As soon as the words left his mouth, the bright light from before came back but only surrounded North. He fell to his knees and tried to shield his eyes. It only lasted for a minute, but it was enough. North stayed where he was with his head down, "Fine but I will not go get them." Jack looked at each of them, but it seemed that they were with North on this issue. He sighed.

"I'll go get them." Everyone looked to him. "They're Valentine's Day, Day of the Dead, and Halloween, right? So I'll go get them, and ask them to come here to talk to Moony." He nodded his head to himself and turned to leave. Bunnymund quickly grabbed his arm. Jack gave him a questioning look.

"Mate, look ya do know who those three are? Those sheilas are Love and Death; they only care about their jobs. And that Hallo bloke, he... well he hates people. Ya sure ya can get them ta come?" Bunny did sound a little bit worried for the young Guardian though worried over what Jack did not know. Jack gave a small smirk and nodded to the older guardian.

"Yep. I can at least try can't I?" Jack smiled at his friends and waved to them before he called the wind to him. The wind picked him up, and he left for the nearest of the three: St. Valentine's place. Bunnymund turned to North.

"Ya think the little guy can do it?" North stood and looked at his old friend and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he was staring at the moon.

"I hope so. I really hope so." Toothfairy and Sandman looked towards each other in worry, but both knew that they wouldn't be able to get through to those three.

-I AM A LINE BREAK!-HEHEHEHE-^.^-

Jack made it to St. Valentine's castle in recorded time. The castle, though not that big, was a grand sight. It was made of large gray and white stones. It consisted of five buildings; the one in the middle being the biggest with five floors. The four other three story buildings surrounded the central one. There were also two large towers that shadowed all the buildings below; one faced the north while the other faced the south. They were at least thirty feet tall. All of this sat inside a twenty foot wall that surrounded the buildings. Jack could see a beautiful courtyard with an incredible garden in it. It was located right in front of the main building. The castle itself was hidden in a valley that was always green and seemed as though winter and death had never touched it. Jack almost felt as though he was not welcomed here because of his wintery powers, but at the same time he felt drawn to the beauty all around him.

He decided to not toutch the ground but instead floated a few inches over it. He came to the giant fifteen foot iron gates that lead into the compound. He looked in to see winged and non-winged human-like beings running or flying from place to place. He got closer so he could see more of the inside. As soon as his hand touched the surprisingly cool metal... an arrow flew to hit the place were he had been standing. Thankfully he had moved in time to avoid getting hit. It had come from above. Jack looked to the top of the walls to see five non-winged guards in gray and white armor holding bows aimed at him. They seemed human until you looked at their very pointed ears and the slight point to their canine teeth. Jack tensed and thought _Well I guess I should try the 'nice' way to get in..._

"Um hello?! I need to talk to St. Valentines!" he shouted. His only response was another near hit by an arrow that he easily dodged. Jack stared at the arrow then smirked up at the guards. _Okay then I guess it's my way now. _Jack gathered the winds around him; they twisted and turned around his body. Jack closed his eyes and took in a deep breath that he held. The guards started to shoot at the white haired stranger, but their arrows could not pierce the wild winds surrounding him. Jack held his breath for ten...fifteen...twenty...thirty seconds when he let it out slowly. Then his eyes snapped open and he shot up into the sky. The guards jumped back surprised, but they shook it off and started to fire their arrows at him.

Jack flew as high as he dared and made sure that he was hidden within the glare of the sun. It was an old trick to use the sun's glare to get the jump on your foes, but if it works it works. He stopped to enjoy the warmth of the sun for a moment before he dived straight for the wall and more importantly the guards. The guards had to look away when they tried to follow him when he flew into the light of the sun. Before they could open their eyes and find him, Jack flew right between two of the five guards.

_Far too easy. _Jack thought as he tried to make his way to the main building. Key word being: tried. He had forgotten that there were winged beings inside and some of them could have been guards.

He was quickly and painfully reminded of that fact. Jack got about a quarter of the way to the main building when three winged guards attacked him. The first one dove down on him from above and slammed his feet onto Jack's back (like jumped on his back but with more force). This caused Jack to be forced quickly downwards. The next one appeared next to the falling Jack and used the staff of his spear to knock him to the left and to the last guard. This guard did a round house kick that sent him into the side of one of the smaller buildings. Jack hit the wall then fell to the ground below. Blood poured out of several small cuts and one big cut that ran from one shoulder on his back to the other shoulder. He was only able to get to his hands and knees before he was surrounded by guards on every side.

The three guards each had a spear that they held to Jack's head as they stood around his fallen form. Jack glared up at them from underneath his blood soaked bangs. _Damn...how are you gonna get out of this one, Bonehead? _Jack thought to himself as he glared into the eyes of he guard in front of him. The guard surprisingly didn't glare back. He instead almost looked at Jack with saddened eyes. This startled Jack, and he sat back on his haunches as he kept eye contact with the sad blades of the spears seem to disappear. The other two guards looked back and forth between their fellow guard and the intruder. They glanced to each other before they both backed away to see what would happen. As they looked around, they noticed that everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch. The two guards motioned for everyone to move along, and with that they scattered like little children that had been caught sneaking a sweet.

Back with Jack and the strange guard: Jack couldn't look away from the grass green eyes of the man. The guard's hand with his spear twitched, and Jack jumped. Jack could then see the long honey blonde hair and the sun tanned skin of the other. He was very tall, about 6'6. His armor was the same as the non-winged guards, but there was a place for his wings to come through. His wings were a gold dust color and shimmered in the light of the sun. They were about 13 feet from tip to tip. The guard suddenly smiled and dropped his spear and started to walk towards the fallen Jack. When he got within a foot away from Jack he squatted to be as eye level with him as he could. Jack flinched away when the man held a hand up to his face. The man didn't pull his hand back as he reached forward to touch Jack's cheek. The guard closed his eyes, and Jack felt warmth flow into him from where the man was touching him. Jack hadn't felt this since he had died and been reborn as Jack Frost. The warm feeling concentrated on where his wounds where at. Jack felt the skin and muscles pulling themselves back together. Jack's eyes widened when he realized that the guard was healing him.

The other two guards where just as surprised as Jack. What was the man thinking! As though hearing their thoughts the man healing Jack turned to the other two.

"This boy is very important, and he means no harm to anyone." He said without opening his eyes. He turned back to Jack and opened his eyes to smile at him. The warm feeling slowly left Jack, and he felt a little bit lost when it was gone. Jack blinked a few times before he smiled at the man than had been the first one to attack him. The man smiled back at Jack. "My name is Toshi. You?" he asked as he helped Jack up from the ground.

"Jack Frost, thank you Toshi." Toshi and the other guards behind him had shocked written all over their faces. Jack tilted his head to the right "What is it?" One of the guards behind Toshi shook his head and jumped towards Jack. He pushed Toshi out of the way, grabbed Jack's hands in his, and got very close to Jack's face. Toshi glared and yelled at the other for pushing him to the ground.

"Are you really _the _Jack Frost?!" he asked excitedly. Jack was a little bit freaked out but nodded his head none the less. Jack looked at the man. He had purple eyes and long green hair tied up in a pony tail. His skin was also a peachy color. He was smaller than Toshi, about 5'10. His wings were an emerald green color with light purple at the edges and with a wing span of 7 feet.

"I know all about you! You're the youngest of the Guardians! Oh my name is Yukioto! I'm so happy to meet you Mr. Frost!" the now named Yukioto yelled while the last guard helped Toshi up. As Toshi was dusting himself off the other man walked over to where Yukioto was hugging a blue faced Jack. This man had slate gray hair that was short and spiked up at the top; his eyes were a sea foam green color and his skin was a healthy pale color unlike Jack's snow white skin. He stood as the tallest of the three guards at 6'11. His wings were a navy blue with streaks of coal gray going through them and the wing span of 15 feet. When he got to the two, he smacked Yukioto on the head. "Owie! Guy what the fuck was that for?!" Guy just pointed to the blue faced Jack with a almost bored look on his face. "Oh no!" Yukioto dropped Jack in fear of killing him, but before he could hit the ground Toshi dove forward and caught him. Toshi sighed then glared up at Yukioto.

"What the hell were you thinking, Yuki?! He is not like the others here; you're too strong to go holding him that tight!" Yukioto looked down at the ground as Toshi lectured him. Guy just stood there watching them with that same bored look on his face. Guy sensed some one watching them; he looked up at one of the main building's windows on the fifth floor. That floor was only for one person...

St. Valentine

The figure watching them motioned for them to come to the fifth floor. Guy nodded and looked back at the others. Jack seemed to be okay. Guy tapped Toshi on the shoulder. Toshi and Yukioto looked at him.

"What is it Guy?" Guy pointed to them then to the fifth floor of the main building. They tensed. "_She_ wants us to bring Mr. Frost to her?" Guy nodded. Jack looked at them.

"Who is _she?"_ the three winged guards looked at each other. It was Yukioto who answered Jack.

"_She _is St. Valentine." Toshi helped Jack to stand up. Once Jack was up the three guards surrounded Jack so Toshi was in the lead with Guy to Jack's left and Yukioto to his right. Yukioto turned to Jack and smiled at him. "Don't worry, she is a good person though she has a problem with talking too much, but I'm sure you'll be fine...Hahaha" Jack gave him a blank stare.

"Gee thanks." Yukioto sighed and patted Jack's shoulder. Toshi looked back at them.

"You ready, Jack?" Jack just nodded. _As ready as I'll ever be..._ "Well lets go." And with that the group stared towards the main building.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Here is chapter two. I am not much of a talker as you can tell. Once again, I do not own Rise of the Guardians. But I do own my characters. Also if you see anything wrong please let me know. Oh, and review please so I'll know if I should keep on writing this story. So here we go...!

Chapter Two

Unknown person, Unknown place

_**I sense something on the wind... Ah young Jack...so you are going to meet the 'Saint'...Hahahaha I wonder how you will react to her...**_

_**Back with Jack...**_

The three guards lead Jack through the compound towards the central building and towards St. Valentines, herself. Jack looked at the two guards on either side of him, Guy on his left and Yukioto on his right. Both looked a little tense. Well Yukioto looked tense; while Guy just looked bored still. Jack looked in front of himself to Toshi's strong back. Jack noticed that they all had strong backs. _Must be from the wings..._ As they got closer to the main building, the three guards seem to get closer to Jack.

"Sorry, there are some less than kind guards in the main building." Yukioto said to Jack with an apologetic smile. Jack gave him a small smile back and nodded. When they got through the big double doors of the main building, Jack noticed that some of the random guards walking or standing in the lobby of the building where leering at their group. Toshi, Yukioto, and even the ever bored Guy was glaring at the other guards. Jack was a bit confused.

"Um, why are you guys glaring at them? I mean it's not like they are doing anything..." Yukioto was the one to glance over to him out of the corner of his eye and answer him.

"We are just warning them to... behave themselves around you." With that being said, Yukioto looked ahead of himself again. Jack was still confused but let it go. Jack looked around himself as they neared a large set of stairs. Inside the five story building, it was almost like an ancient Roman building. There were large white marble columns, marble walls, and marble floors covered in highly decorated rugs. Oil paintings lined either side of the main entrance hall and in the center of the hall right in front of the stairs, was a huge and beautiful Greek-like fountain made of rose marble.

It showed the Greek Goddess Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love and Beauty. She was holding a water pitcher that was pouring rose pink tinted water down below her. Several water spouts were positioned around the pedestal that the Goddess was standing on. All the flowing water was tinted rose pink, and there was even red and white rose petals floating about the water. Jack was mesmerized by the ageless beauty that surrounded him. And the people that walked about definitely fit the beauty that was around them for they were just as beautiful as their surroundings. All of this made Jack feel out of place surrounded by beautiful beings and beautiful sceneries.

_Man, do I feel weird... Never been in such a place in either of my lives... Feels like I shouldn't even dare take up space here..._ Jack thought with dismay.

"You shouldn't feel unwelcome here, Jack... never here." Toshi said calmly without even looking behind him at the young Guardian. Said Guardian jumped slightly in bewilderment.

"Um...?" Jack started before Yukioto shook his head.

"Don't even bother to ask. No one knows how that guy knows what he shouldn't or couldn't possibly know. He just knows." He said with a laugh. For some reason Yukioto's laugh seemed contagious, and soon he had Jack laughing with him. Seems laughter really is the best medicine because the laughing fit drove away all of the doubts that dwell within Jacks mind... at least for now. It would seem that even Guy can get irritated because by the time they got to the double staircase he had reached over Jack to smack the back of Yukioto's head. Yukioto glared up at Guy but backed down and pouted when Guy just gave him a blank look in return. Jack looked in between the pouting Yukioto and the still bored Guy and gave a small laugh.

"I'm already starting to like you guys." At Jack's statement, Toshi's back tensed slightly, Yukioto looked down uncomfortably at his feet, and even Guy's bored look seemed to get a little sadder. Jack tilted his head in confusion. "Did I say something wrong?" Jack was never one to think then speak. Toshi sighed and looked over his shoulder at the youngling before looking forward again as they started to climb the stairs.

"No, you did nothing wrong..." here he paused as though steeling himself for something. "You shouldn't become attached to us, Jack." This statement made Jack's confused face turn into a frown.

"Why not?" It was Yukioto that answered this time.

"Because we are forbidden from making bonds as we are nothing more than St. Valentine's guards." The once warm voice turned into something so cold and hard, Jack felt a hard stab to his chest and the hot feeling of anger pooled into his heart. Jack gritted his teeth and stopped walking as they came to the second floor landing. The three guards stopped and looked back at Jack's down turned face and stiff body. When he spoke, Jack's voice was quiet, sharp, and ice hard as though it had become the very element that was Jack's gift and curse.

"That is bullshit." Yukioto's face took on a concerned look as he reached towards the boy only to recoil in pain. His fingers were covered by a thin layer of frost. The air started to become cold; ice started to form on every surface. Jack did not raise his voice. "How dare _anyone_ tell you that you're not allowed to form any bonds just because _you _choose to protect this so called creator of the strongest of bonds." Toshi stepped closer to Jack though he dare not touch.

"Jack it's oka-" Jack's head snapped up and the glare on his face was colder than the ice he created.

"No. It is not okay, and I will be telling your boss that to their face." As the statement left his lips, a dark and quiet laugh sounded close behind the young Guardian. The eyes of the three guards widened, and they dropped to their knee with heads bowed.

**"****What was it that you are wanting to say to my face?"** The dark voice asked right next to Jack's left ear. Jack tensed but forced himself to relax into the female form of St. Valentine's behind him, and was slightly miffed that she was half a head taller than him.

_Okay Jack, you got to think quick now... _"That it's not fair how _your _people can't become attached to anyone outside of these walls." St. Valentine's body tensed against Jack's back, and before he could blink at the change, he found himself being spun around then slammed into the closest wall by his wrists. Hard. This caused him to wince as the three guards jumped up in panic but didn't move forward because of the glare their boss gave them. Jack opened his eyes with a glare at the female pinning him to the wall as ice started to form on said surface.

**"****What did you just say, **_**Jack Frost?"**_ she growled out through clinched teeth. Jack didn't respond, but looked closely at her. Red/pink eyes set into a strong face with slightly rounded cheeks decorated on either side with two small lines. Her long strawberry blond hair fanned out behind her, long side bangs framing her face. Strangly the top part of her hair was messy and spiky before falling down towards the ground. Two long rabbit ears of the same color as her hair stood out of said hair. Milky pearl skin covered her; she was a shade or two darker than him. She had a slight build, but was quite strong. She was wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt, tan shorts, long metal gauntlets that went up to her elbows, and large brown-gray boots cover her legs almost to her knees. Jack wondered if she had a tail to go along with the ears. He finally was done looking at her, and he looked back up into angry but amused red/pink eyes.

"Done checking me out, _ice-boy_?" Jack flushed a light pink but glared at her. The amusement left her eyes, and Jack tensed, waiting. "So what was it that you said?" she asked is a voice barely above a whisper.

"What, that you keep your people from forming bonds outside these walls?" Jack said in a faux-innocent voice before turning up the ice in his glare. Jack found his wrists freed for a second before his throat was seized, and he was slammed once again into the now iced wall. His feet no longer was able to touch the ice covered floor. He used his now freed hands to grip the one hand holding him up. _F-fuck! How strong is she?! _

_**"**__**I would watch that tone if I was you, boy. Now let me make this very clear to you. I do not keep anyone who is under me from making any kind of bond with anyone inside or outside these walls. Is that understood?"**_ all this was growled into Jack's face.

_"__That's not what we were told." _Toshi called out before Jack could say anything else that would get him killed by the blond bunny. St. Valentine's took her eyes off of the boy in her hand to look behind her at the _captain _of her guards.

"Toshida, what were you told and by whom?" her voice was calm, too calm. Toshida stood straighter now that he had her attention on him. His two companions tensed and looked in between their two bosses.

"_We_ were told that _you _did not want us having any kind of bond to anyone outside of our people. Many had to cut ties with loved ones because of this." Toshida's face became pained looking at the end of his sentence. St. Valentine's eyes widened then darkened. She looked back at the boy in her hand before slowly setting him down and letting him go, but she didn't step way from him.

_**"**_**Who told you that,**_** Toshida?" **_she kept her eyes on Jack's face.

**"**_**Lord **_**Devoldeda." **Toshida said with a sneer on his face and in his voice. She closed her eyes for a second before opening them and turning to the three guards.

"Captain Toshida, you will take Mr. Frost to the guest rooms and stay with him." Toshida nodded to her. "Lieutenant Yukioto and Lieutenant Guyato go to the council members and call an emergency meeting." she was answered with 'Understood' by the two lieutenants. Yukioto and Guyato took off down the halls, one going upstairs, one going downstairs. St. Valentine's looked back at the boy over her shoulder. "Please forgive me; it would seem like there was a misunderstanding going on here." Jack could only nod at her. "Once I go and fix this, I will meet with you on whatever it was you came here for. Please wait patiently for me." Jack once again could only nod. St. Valentine's glanced at Toshida before walking away. Jack and Captain Toshida stared at one another for a few seconds.

"She is scary as fuck." Jack stated plainly. Toshida's lips quirked up slightly in amusement.

"Yeah, I know. Now come on the guest rooms are on this floor." Jack and Toshida started down the hall passing the stairs on their way. They were quiet on the way to the rooms. They both knew that the questions could wait until they were away from any prying ears. It took about five minutes to get to the large cherry wood double doors that led to the guest rooms. Toshida pulled them opened and led them in.

There was a short hallway that led to the living area. Jack looked around the very large rounded room. The walls were a dark olive green with tan borders. There were vaulted ceilings the same tan as the borders. Black carpet with random spots of dark silvery-gray gave off a warm feeling. Five cherry wood doors lined either side of the hallway. Directly across from the hallway entrance was a 55'' flat screen TV hanging on the wall. Surrounding the TV was a dark brown sectional with two matching recliners to the right of the sectional. In the middle was a cherry wood coffee table with a glass top.

Toshida chuckled at the awed look on Jack's face which earned him a mild glare. Jack's eyes suddenly widened. He quickly looked down thinking he was freezing the carpet, but he saw no ice or even a little bit of frost. Again Toshida chuckled at the look on the young one's face. Jack looked up at him for an explanation. Toshida decided to take pity on him.

"This area has spells placed throughout that cancels _all _powers or abilities." at Jack's strange look he furthered explained. "These rooms are also used as neutral areas for meetings with possible allies or enemies." Jack's eyes lit up in understanding, and he moved further into the room. He was slightly happy that there was a place where he didn't have to worry about freezing anything or anyone. Jack calmly walked up to the sectional then jumped onto it with a soft shout. Toshida blinked at him then started laughing softly before he joined Jack, though he sat down like a normal person. Toshida handed Jack the TV remote. Jack turned the TV to some random channel. They stayed like this, Jack laying down facing the TV and Toshida sitting near his feet, for about two hours. They were watching some show about lions when they heard the large double doors open behind them. Toshida looked over at the person or people who entered and smiled.

Before Jack could sit up, he was tackled by an overly excited Yukioto who had jumped over the back of the sectional. Jack grunted and gave him a glare but couldn't hold it and started to laugh. He was soon joined in laughter by Yukioto, Toshida chuckled quietly, Guyato smirked, and St. Valentine's eyes lit up in amusement even if her face didn't show it. When everyone calmed down, Jack and Yukioto where sitting next to each other; Toshida was still sitting where he had been before. While Guyato and St. Valentine's sat down in the recliners. St. Valentine's looked at Jack seriously causing him to sit up straighter. She gave him a slight smirk but not a cruel one, so Jack didn't feel like he had to be on the defense.

"Now, Mr. Frost, why did you come here?" she asked in an almost kindly fashion.

_Well here we go... _"Um, well St. Valentine's it would seem like the Man in the Moon has picked you to become a Guardian." All was quiet, and Jack held his breath. After what seemed like hours but was only a minute or two St. Valentine's opened her mouth to respond. Jack felt his stomach fill with a queasy feeling. _I hope she says yes..._

So there you go! What will she say? I hope you guys are all enjoying the story so far. Review and let me know what you think. If you have any ideas to add to mine, tell me and I'll look at them. ^_^ Bye Bye!


End file.
